Wings of Change
by Jaykid1
Summary: When an old friend of Bella and Jacob's move's back to Fork's, what happens when his very presence make's the Vampire's wary? Is their old friend even human? And if not, then what is he? And what happens when Bella isn't as hopelessly in love with Edward as she and everyone else thinks? OC/Bella OOC Bella.


**Here's a new story everyone. **

**I'm going to point out that I only watched the twilight movies and even then I only really watched the fight scenes. I did go back and re-watch them and actually paid attention and honestly... I didn't like what I saw. How do you get so wrapped up in a guy that when he leaves you, you get suicidal. I'm a guy and quite frankly I wouldn't want to have that much power over a girl. I like mine opinionated.**

**Anyway, as stated in the summary, this take's place in New Moon, more specifically about a month before New Moon starts and Edward leaves her. Hope you like it.**

**And in case it isn't completely obvious by the summary, this Bella is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O.C. naturally. If I did, Bella wouldn't be so mellow dramatic or be with the stalker vampire with a bad case of pms. She'd be with Jacob.**

-000-

It was Summer time in Forks Washington, The August heat, in the normally rainy area was a welcome change for one Isabella Swan, or as she preferred to be called Bella. Bella loved the heat, that was one of the things she missed the most about Arizona, the heat. She normally didn't like cold things. Though when your boyfriends a Vampire, you quickly get use to the cold.

Thinking of Edward, she wondered what it was about him that fascinated her so much. From a far he was an enigma, a puzzle she wanted to, but couldn't figure out. One moment he was friendly and would approach her, the next he avoided her like the plague and would be rather hostile. Then came the time when she found out he was a Vampire. Normally, when a person finds out that something out of a horror story is true, they'd either try to figure out how to kill it or run for the hills scared.

Bella on the other hand was not normal and far from scared, she was intrigued. Then when she told him she knew what he was, and he demonstrated why she should be scared, she was excited. Then suddenly they started dating and for a while she was happy, even with the whole James fiasco she was happy, granted she had a bite mark scar on her right arm now but besides the point, she was happy, for a while anyway. Honestly, and she was glad Edward couldn't read her mind for this part, Edward was like a new toy, fun at first but eventually you grow bored of it.

The whole Vampire thing that had her mesmerized at first was fun, but it bored her now. From his early 1900 way of thinking to his vanishing acts when the sun is out. It was all so boring now. And it wasn't just him, aside from Esmé(who was like a second mom) and Carlisle, the other Cullen's had their moments when they worked her nerves.

Alice was nice enough but was overly cheerful and the future glimpsing got annoying, Jasper always looked like he was constipated all the time not to mention he would sometime's change her mood whenever Alice was excited about something, Emmett was a total meat-head and Rosalie... well she was a bitch, pure and simple, but Edward was the worse. And lets not forget he had a tendency to be controlling. For instance he didn't approve of, nor like it when she hung out with her friend/ brother Jacob Black and he would try to keep her away from him thinking she wouldn't notice. Speaking of Jake brings us to now.

Jacob had called her earlier to spend the day and the great weather at La Push and that he had a surprise for her. Seeing as the Sun made Edward and his 'family' resemble mirror balls, she agreed instantly. So here she was, driving toward first beach in her old pick up that she wouldn't trade for the world, yet another thing that Edward apparently didn't approve of. The one thing on her mind was what this surprise was that Jake had. When she pulled up, she saw Jake's Rabbit parked next to an old black Chevelle. Bella wasn't exactly car savvy, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was a 69. She had to admit it was a cool car. As she parked on the other side of it, she couldn't help wonder who would drive a car like that in Fork's. No sooner had she got out of her truck, wearing a tube top that had her stomach exposed, thigh shorts, sandals and Sun glasses, Jake popped up out of no where. Jake was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Bella, good to see you." Jake said as he pulled her into a hug that she returned.

"Hey Jake, where'd you come from." Bella asked.

Jake looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh, well, nature was calling and I had to step into the woods for the moment."

"Oh, I see." Bella said. Awkward silence followed before Bella broke it. "So... about that surprise you had."

"Oh right, well answer me this. Do you remember when we were younger and you use to come during the summers. There were three of us, you, me and another boy. Do you remember him?" Jake asked.

Bella thought back to the last time she came to visit before she moved back. It was a little over ten years ago. She idly remembered she was playing with Jake and the blurred image of another boy. Concentrating more she remembered the little boy with tan skin and black eyes. He was the same age as her. She remembered she had a crush on him as a little girl. She couldn't remember his name however or his face.

"Kinda, I can't remember his name though." She said. She didn't notice the new person walking up.

"You don't remember my name, thanks a lot Issy." A baritone voice said from behind her. What the voice said however made her freeze. Only one person called... scratch that, only one person was allowed to call her Issy. Turning around she saw a tall man, if she had to guess, she would say he was about 6'3. He had tan skin with chin length wavy black hair and eyes. He was broad-shouldered and with his lack of clothing, he showed off his muscled torso. Speaking of clothes, from the ground up he was only wearing a pair of black boots and a pair of shorts that went down pass his knees. On his head he had on Sunglasses that were currently keeping his hair back. Bella however only noticed the beaming smile on his handsome face. "Here's a hint, It starts with a T." He said. That was all Bella needed, before she even knew what was happening, her legs were running toward her oldest friend.

"Tracey!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck. He proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and twirl her around. Bella absently noted that his muscles were denser than she originally thought. "What are you doing here? Jacob told me your family moved to Houston." Bella inquired as she let go from the hug.

"Yeah we did, but my mom decided to retire early and wanted to settle down here in Forks, so me and the twins packed up our crap and we drove down." Tracey said with his beaming smile still in place.

"So your here to stay?" Bella asked with growing excitement. Seeing Tracey brought back all the memories that she had of him and his little brother and sister.

"Yup, finishing my last year of high school at Forks High, then I'm free to do as I damn well please."

"I go there, it'll be easier for us to get reconnected." Bella chirped happily.

Tracey's smile got wider. "See ya there."

"Um excuse me." Jacob said stepping up. "Can you two continue this another time, I'd like to enjoy the beach with my friends."

"Sorry." Both Bella and Tracey said sheepish.

With that the three friends walked around the beach enjoying the hot day while reminiscing about old times.

-000-

**Short I know but this is just the beginning chapter, like with my other stories, chapters get bigger as the story progresses. **

**Be sure to read and review and don't forget to check out my other stories.**

**Flames will be ignored.**

**TTFN**


End file.
